The darker truth
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Mavin . Geoff's vision from the events in Save me. We all have something we fear and one thing we often share as a fear is the fear of losing someone to the cruel reality of the world. Sometimes we wish we could stop things outside of our control but we must face that we can't. Warning: a hint of Yaoi, some violence, gore, dark themes and rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The scare.

AN:

This is Geoff's point of view from my fanfic Save me. Please go to Save me for more info. Warning it does contain abuse.

Kitkat.

Geoff's P.O.V

I'm looking around at Game city to try to find hitman for a good price and I end up finding a case.

Once bought I head back showing it to everyone who is pleased that I found it.

We plan to do the lets play or we'll let's watch tomorrow.

... The next day... Wasn't normal at all...

Everyone has arrived in the Achievement hunter office... Except Michael...

Gavin pulls out his phone about to text Michael where he is then Michael comes into the room.

We turn to him and Michael suddenly terrifies us.

Michael isn't himself... The light in his eyes is gone, his energy seems to have vanished along with the light in his eyes and he no longer carries his head high like he used to. As he passes by where the sunlight is streaming into the office his hair seems to no longer be like a bright flame but now just smouldering embers ready to die out at the snap of a finger. He walks over to his desk rather silent and settles down booting up his computer. It's like he has become an entirely different person.

"Micool. Is everything alright?" Gavin asks moving closer to the other.

"I'm fine." Michael responds almost emotionless.

"Micool!" Gavin protests.

"I'm fine." Michael just repeats.

Seeing him like this is scarring all of us even more especially by the fact that Michael won't even admit that there's something wrong.

"But Micool." Gavin whimpers.

"Come on Michael. What's going on?" I jump in wanting answers.

"I told you I'm fine." Michael says and even now his voice is still pretty much emotionless. His anger no longer seems to be burning deep inside of him.

"Seriously man why won't you just tell us what's up?" Ray asks standing up almost knocking his chair over as he slams his hands onto his desk.

Michael turns to Ray not even seeming to be affected by what Ray just did but we don't miss the slight wince. "There's nothing wrong."

I clench my teeth in frustration. I want to know what's going on but Michael won't even say what it is.

It's getting frustrating.

But it's becoming obvious that we aren't going to get anything out of him this way.

I sigh. "Then let's just play around on GTA V." I suggest hoping that Michael will perk up.

Gavin turns about to protest but meets my eye and shuts his mouth as I get him to understand we won't get anything right now. He looks back to Michael worried as the other just nods though Gavin isn't sure if it was genuine or if Michael is just going along with whatever.

We begin playing GTA V but Michael doesn't perk up.

Michael is quiet most of the time and he doesn't even yell at Gavin when he accident kills his character trying to hit someone by him.

It scares the rest of us even more and we want to know what's wrong but it's obvious Michael isn't going to just tell us.

We didn't do the hitman let's watch because of how Michael is acting.

I went around asking people in the building but no one knew anything and were also wondering what was up with Michael.

Yet no one could get anything out of him the entire day.

Soon it's time to go home.

Michael gathers his stuff and heads off still rather quiet.

Gavin chases after him hoping that maybe he can figure out a way to get some answers.

I send him a text wishing him luck on his quest. I decide to head home myself not fully sure what else to do. I get home and smell Griffon cooking dinner... But not even the delicious smell of her cooking is cheering me up. I want Michael to be okay as he's family to me. I head to the kitchen where I find Griffon cooking. I move further inside to see what she's making.

"Hey." Griffon turns to me then frowns in worry. "Long day?"

"Michael isn't acting like himself. Gavin went with him to try to get it out of him because he wouldn't tell anyone." I sigh to her.

"Oh dear." She puts an arm around me. "Well I'm sure Gavin can do it. We'll just have to wait and see what will happen."

"If anyone can do it I'm sure that it's Gavin." I nod and share a hug then kiss with her before heading to the living room to watch some tv. I hardly notice the time pass by as I no longer even know what's on. I've been staring into space wondering what could be wrong.

Griffon talked to me a bit before I went off into my own thoughts.

I jump when my cellphone goes off and I grab my cell from my pocket and answer it. "Hello?"

"Geoff." Gavin says making me worry that something went wrong if he's calling me.

"Hello Gavin." I greet. "How's it all going?"

Gavin pauses for a few moments then I hear him sighing. "It could be better."

My tone changes to worry as my worry spikes. "What's going on?"

"Well I'll give you the short version. But right now let's keep it between you and me. I don't want to overwhelm him." Gavin explains.

"Ok. I understand." I nod.

"Alright." Gavin takes a slightly big breath before speaking again. "Well for starters he has to return home for... Well I haven't checked how long yet." He begins. "And... Well... Let's just say his fathers back."

"Gavin. I don't see how that is supposed to be..." My words slow at the end and I trail off. My eyes widen as the realization of what he's implying dawns upon me. "Oh my God." I gasp. "Are you serious?" I am hoping that this is some sick joke or a bad dream.

"Would I lie about something like this?" Gavin asks me. "You have no idea how much I had hoped that it wasn't true either... But it's a reality... We can't make it fake."

I go quiet rubbing a hand across my face in slight contemplation before finally speaking. "Fuck Gavin. This is not good at all." I begin pacing out of worry as I stood up a few moments ago.

"I know. I know." Gavin says. "That's why I called you. I was hoping you could help."

"I'll do my best." I say almost instantly as I want to help Michael. "Tell me what I can do to help."

"Well right now for starters what do you think we should do? He doesn't have a choice in going and he'll be gone in a few days."

"Well right now we can try to be there for him. He doesn't have to come into work if he doesn't think he can emotionally handle it." I tell him. "I'll cover for you two so don't worry about that."

"Ok." Gavin nods.

"Other than that I'll need more time to think. If he has no choice but to go back then we can't stop it there." I point out.

"Yeah that's why I'm lost on how to help him." Gavin confirms.

"Yes. I understand. But right now there isn't much we can do." I tell him. "I'll try to think of something. You stay with Michael."

"Thanks Geoff. I'm not leaving him over the next few days."

"Is he with you right now?" I ask out of worry.

"I managed to get him asleep." Gavin responds making me feel some relief to hear that. "It doesn't seem like he slept last night."

"I don't blame him." I comment truthfully.

"Same." Gavin agrees with me.

"Alright. Griffons going out anyways so I'll get a bag of your stuff that she can drop off." I explain. "I'll even drive you to the airport. We'll figure something out but right now we just need to be there for him."

"Ok. Thanks Geoff." Gavin's says obviously glad that he at least has someone to turn to when he feels lost. He also knows that now that I know about it then it should make it easier on Michael at work.

"Yeah anytime. Good luck." I assure him.

"Thanks."

"See you."

"Bye."

We both hang up and I decide to plop back on the couch placing my phone on the coffee table. I bury my face into my hands.

Griffon comes over and sits down next to me. "Geoff? What's wrong?"

I look up from my hands and I glance to her. "We want to keep it quiet but... it's worse than I thought... It seems... We have a case of abuse on our hands."

Griffon gasps her eyes widening. "Oh dear god. Poor Michael."

I sigh. "I know. I just don't know if there's much I can do."

At this Griffon pulls me into a hug.

I wish I could just make everything okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Wanting to help.

I sent Griffon out with all of the stuff Gavin will need. I remain at home trying to figure out something. I need to figure out what we can do as this is such a huge situation. I wonder if we should get the police involved but I don't know how strong Michaels mental state is anymore... What if him having to explain what happened truly breaks him? ... What if the man manages to get away and he kills Michael out of revenge? I sigh heavily not sure why everything has to be so complicated. I mean the police might not actually investigate without solid proof of something going on. "This is a mess." I mutter to myself.

That night….

I toss and turn as it's time to sleep but I just can't sleep so eventually I just get up. I am sitting at the kitchen table when I begin imagining abusive images that Michael may have had to go through and I raise my hands to my head.

This will be a long night.

The next day I'm a little surprised to see Michael and Gavin come in but Michael has perked up a little.

That's good. It's better than nothing.

The others seem very happy about the improvement but I know they wouldn't be acting like this if they knew the truth.

"Hey!" Ray jumps to his feet. "We should have Michael wear the new shirt!" He suggests. "So we can show it off to the fans."

Michael shrugs. "Why not."

"I'll go get it!" Ray leaves the room to do so patting Gavin on the back in a silent good job before continuing on his way.

I can tell that Gavin is wondering if they'd be this happy if they knew the truth.

He turns and shares a look with me.

We both know that this is an opportunity to see if we can see just what kind of damage could be expected when Michael returns to the hell hole.

Ray comes back and tosses Michael the shirt in which he catches it. "No need to be shy we are all guys."

Michael raises an eyebrow at Ray. "I know." He strips himself of his shirt and Gavin and I move to try to not be noticed by the others as they take a look as Michael's torso.

While the others look in wonder at the scars littering Michael's body like thinking of the fights they think he got them from, mine and Gavin's faces pale... Especially when our eyes land on the nasty looking long scar on his back going from the back of his right shoulder to his left hip.

Us two can also obviously easily imagine fresh wounds and bruises also littering Michaels body... As much I wish I couldn't.

Gavin turns to me and I meet his eye.

We both know what this means.

Michael is in a lot more danger than we've realized if the damage done is like this.

"Got into a lot of fights in the past?" Ray asks.

"The scars are old. Nothing special." Michael waves it off obviously not wanting to talk about it so the subject is dropped.

Showing off the new shirt went well and Jack offered to edit the video.

Everything went ok at work and with Michael seeming to be a little better we do the hitman video.

Michael is editing when I silently call Gavin outside the room.

Gavin and I step out and Gavin turns to me.

"I believe I know what we are going to do." I say and Gavin tilts his head. "We are going with him."

Gavin blinks. "It's a good idea." He says. "We might have to be careful though."

"Well yeah obviously." I state.

"Well I mean when Micool thought he was already back there he freaked out when he thought that I was there too."

"It'll be ok." I assure him but I can't help but try thinking of what it must be like for Michael right now... knowing he has to return to a hellhole. "We will just be going to be there for him and to help him."

Gavin nods. "I never disagreed on the idea. I'm just speaking of a warning."

I give him a pat on the shoulder then I head off elsewhere in the building. I need to make sure we both get the time off. I go over to Gus patting his shoulder enough to get his attention. "Hey Gus."

His turns to me. "Yeah Geoff?" He asks.

"Me and Gavin need about this coming week off." I inform him.

Gus tilts his head slightly. "May I ask why?"

"We need to go somewhere. But right now I don't have any right to say any more than that." I tell him.

"Something bad happened didn't it?" Gus asks and I nod. "Okay. I see no problem with it then."

"Yes. Jack will be in charge of the Achievement hunters while I'm gone.

"Sounds good." Gus nods in agreement.

Over the course of the next few days things went ok until it was the day that Michael had to leave.

I text Gavin that I'm here. I then wait by my car for them to come out.

"All set?" I ask as they approach after Michael made sure to lock the house up.

"Yup." Gavin nods and Michael's stuff is put in the trunk with Gavin's stuff being with mine already in the trunk, before they climb in.

Gavin and Michael sit next to each other in the back while I am in the driver seat.

We head off going to the airport.

In the rear view mirror I catch a glimpse as Gavin reaches over and gently takes Michaels hand.

Michael looks to him and Gavin smiles gently then gently rubs Michael's knuckles with his thumb. He leans against the other closing his eyes letting out a heavy breath.

Gavin lets him and the sight makes me smile as I watch with glances to them in the rear view mirror.

We eventually arrive quickly finding a parking spot and grabbing our stuff.

Gavin seems glad that I made sure that he had stuff for the week that they'll be gone since we both know what he had at Michaels place would not last the week.

We head inside to get checked in and find that we are on the same plane as each other which helps Michael relax a little.

That makes me smile because he knows that he has two of his friends with him to not let him go into his thoughts about what's waiting for him. He can be distracted by us two to help him not have to face everything so soon.

The three of us sit together in the waiting area with Michael having his head lying against Gavin's shoulder as Gavin plays Pokemon mystery dungeon.

Gavin talks about different things of the game as Michael quietly seems to listen as he watches.

I can't help but smile softly as I watch the two glad that we are going along with Michael on this trip. I want to be able to reach Michael quickly if something happens. I want to make sure that if something goes really wrong we can actually reach him hopefully in time.

The flights passengers are called to come aboard the flight in which we get up and head on over.

We get in and find that mine and Gavin's seats are in front of Michaels.

I take the liberty to put our carry-on bags up above our heads then I settle down in my seat by the window.

Gavin pulls out a pad of paper that he had asked me to bring along with a pen. He writes something down then turns in his seat. He takes off the one sheet then he slips the one paper towards Michael who is right behind him.

Michael blinks spotting the paper and takes it reading it.

I watch them as they pass a note back and forth talking that way especially once in the air. I'm glad that Gavin is probably distracting Michael for now. I am especially happy about it since Michael gets a small smile on his face. I turn to face forward and I lean back closing my eyes softly. I must admit I didn't get much sleep last night out of worry of what will happen when we arrive but right now it's all going to be alright… So I let myself catch up on some sleep. I open my eyes to find myself standing in an unfamiliar living room then suddenly I watch as Michael is struck hard enough to knock him to the ground by a mysterious man but I can't help as my body won't respond. I am awoken by Gavin and I look to him blinking sleep from my eyes.

"We're here." Gavin says.

I nod and wake myself up even more now that we are going to land soon.

When passengers were allowed to leave the plane I make sure that we have all of our stuff before we they head to baggage claim.

"Is someone going to pick you up?" Gavin asks sticking close to Michael.

Michael shakes his head. "No. I was going to call a taxi." He admits.

"Well we can drive. We're renting a car anyways." I offer. "Plus we can take detours if you want." I say hopeful that we can drag out the time before he has to go to that hellhole.

"I have to go there." Michael says almost plainly and instantly Gavin wraps his arms around him.

"Listen here. If anything happens I want you to call or text us." I tell him a little sternly in which Michael almost winces so I quickly make my tone gentler. "Ok? Well race right over there if you need us. Just don't hesitate to contact us."

Michael nods and now I wish that I hadn't said it sternly at the start.

I'm just so worried for him and I really wish that there was a way to protect him.

We reach the baggage claim and the two of us still stay close to Michael in attempts to comfort him.

I take takes the lead as we head to go rent a car. "What kind of car do you think we should get?"

"How about a grey one?" Gavin offers as an idea joining hands with Michael in an attempt to comfort him.

"That's not a bad idea. I think they have some nice models." I nod in agreement. "What do you think Michael?"

Michael shrugs. "Doesn't really matter to me."

"Ok. Grey car it is then." I nod again and we reach the renting place. "What kind of grey cars do you have?" I ask the desk.

"Well we have a newer car that's a Honda Civic. It's in dark grey." The lady says.

"Perfect." I agree. "Then we'll take that car."

"Alright."

I get things done then I turn around to see that Gavin has pulled Michael close. I can tell that he wants to go in to the house with Michael when we get there so he can try to protect him but he doesn't want Michael to have even more strain about the whole situation. I know he knows that not going in there unless needed is currently the best plan of action. "Ready?" I ask as I come back over with the keys swinging around my pointer finger.

Michael sighs heavily. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder obviously really worried about him like Gavin. "Remember that you can contact us at any time." I say and Michael nods.

We head off and step out into the parking lot only for me to glance around.

"Where's the car?" I move in one direction but I don't really seem to see it so I look down getting an idea and I press the alarm.

The alarm goes off making me turn around since it's behind me.

"That way!" I point for a moment in the direction before lowering my hand. I'm hoping to get Michael to crack a smile even if it's small though I doubt he will knowing how soon he'll be back there. I take the lead and soon we find the well-kept car in which I stop the alarm.

We put our stuff in the trunk, though Michael puts his stuff in the back seat since he will be dropped off, then we pile in like they did before in my car; Me driving with Michael and Gavin sitting in the back.

Michaels stuff is at his and Gavin's feet.

I begin driving hesitantly asking Michael the address in which Michael tells me it. I just plug into the GPS though and we drive in silence for a few moments before I clear my throat. "You sure you don't want to take any detours." I ask mainly hopeful that he'll change his mind.

Michael nods. "Yes. I'm sure."

I sigh making sure to do it softly to try to not let Michael hear it and we continue along.

As we get closer and closer me and Gavin seem to share a feeling a sense of dread and guilt. Dread because we are aware of what will happen when they drop Michael off and guilt because we are pretty much handing Michael to an abusive place.

"You have arrived at your destination." The GPS informs us.

I pull up in front of the house and I glance to it as to memorize every part of it just in case.

"Thanks for the ride." Michael says removing his seat belt and gathering his stuff.

"Please. Please remember we are here for you." Gavin says and Michael flashes him a small smile that seems mostly forced.

"I know. Thank you." Michael heads out of the car and towards the front door tense for obvious reasons.

Me and Gavin watch and he heads inside the home with the door closing behind him. I quickly type down the address in my phone to make sure that I always have it especially in an emergency.

Hesitantly we drive away heading to go to the hotel.

Gavin watches the house even for a few moments after it disappears from view. "This feels so wrong."

"I know." I respond with a heavy sigh as I grip the steering wheel rather tightly. "I know." I am fighting against myself about going back there to grab Michael and take off with him with us and not there. I glance back to Gavin.

Gavin frowns then sighs rubbing his hands down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Doing our best.

Gavin sighs getting my attention.

I glance to Gavin from where I am on my bed in the hotel seeing him rubbing his hands down his face. "Everything ok?"

"Nothing major apparently." Gavin sighs and I frown upon hearing this. "I just wish there was a way we could stop it once and for all."

"We'll be doing our best to be there for Michael." I say trying to bring up his spirits. "Ok? We will try our best because he needs us more than ever before."

"I know." Gavin nods softly in response.

I can't help but sigh myself. I close my eyes to sleep for a bit hoping for good dreams….. I open my eyes finding myself standing outside of Michael's parents' house. I look to it and I see the front door wide open with a trail of blood leading inside. I race inside panicking that Michael could be dead or at least seriously injured. I run around only to stop when I find a living room.

Michael is lying on the ground and there is a lot of blood.

"Michael!" I race over to him and kneel next to him ignoring that I am kneeling in a puddle of blood. My vision blurs with tears when I see that Michael's eyes are lifeless as well as just staring straight ahead from where he is laying on his side with his back to me." NO!" I scream shutting my wet eyes tightly. "NO! Oh God please no!" I then find myself blinking awake in the hotel room. I sigh softly figuring I won't be getting much sleep until this is all over.

….

We've been trying to hang out in places close to the area where Michael's parents' house is because we want to get there as fast as possible if something comes up.

Gavin looks to his cell as it rings. "Excuse me." He steps away as I stay seated.

We are at a cafe because it was the closest thing to where we parked. We also don't usually wander too far from the car either.

Gavin answers the phone bringing it up to his ear as I slightly watch but I can't hear him. He looks worried but soon enough he seems to laugh making me feel relief. He heads back over and hands the phone to me. "Just say hi."

I nod taking it and bringing it to my ear. "Hello."

"You sound tired." Michael comments making me so relieved to hear him speaking to me.

I don't want to say anything about my nightmares to either Gavin or Michael as I'd rather that they didn't know… They have enough to worry about and Gavin should put all of his focus onto helping Michael through this rough time. "I'm an old man sometimes." I jokingly say but the line goes quiet so I quickly change the subject worried that I might have said something that his father used against him. "So did you hear about the talk of an I am bread real life video?"

"Yeah I did." Michael confirms making me want to sigh with relief that he's still there. "I think that whoever is going to do it is going to have some trouble. Playing that game is hard. I can't imagine a real life version being any easier."

"Yes yes true." I agree.

"Thanks for talking. But I should go."

"Ok. We should totally drag you out for a bit sometime."

"Maybe."

"We'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later."

I hand the phone over to Gavin so the other can say his own see you later before I watch Gavin hang up after waiting a few seconds after saying bye to Michael. "It's good that he's still alive." I sigh in relief. "I mean I trust Michael and all. I just don't trust his father."

"Neither do I." Gavin says in agreement settling back in his seat. "For now though well stick to our plan."

I nod in agreement. "Yes."

Our drinks come and we take a break to drink some of what we got which is tea and hot chocolate.

Later…..

Gavin sighs softly when he probably didn't get a response from a text he sent not too long ago. He obviously wants to talk to Michael and distract him at every chance he can. He feels worried since the other hasn't responded; I can tell. He seems to decide to wait for a bit instead.

I am driving as we are heading back to the hotel for now but I am also a little worried if Michael isn't replying to Gavin.

That night….. It happened again…

I blink my eyes open to find myself in the car. I look around then I spot Michael's parents' house. I get out figuring that there must be a reason as to why I am here.

Gavin also gets out though I didn't notice him in the car.

My eyes widen as a bloody man holding a knife with blood dripping from its bloody surface comes outside then looks to us only to smirk evilly before dashing off. I turn to Gavin. "No reason to go after him. We have to help Michael!"

Gavin nods then takes the lead as we dash inside.

We follow the blood trial and find it leads to a woman who could be Michael's mother dead in the kitchen then another part of it leads to a downstairs. We go downstairs only to come to an eerie room with Michael laying in a large puddle of his own blood in the middle of the room.

Michael is looking away from us and is on his stomach.

We race over to him but he doesn't seem to be moving.

A glint catches my eye as Gavin screams hoping that Michael isn't actually dead.

I turn and I see an assortment of weapons and such that are bloody probably from Michael as he didn't look so good. I bring a hand to my mouth feeling a little some nausea from even thinking about what probably happened down here. I remove my hand from my mouth then I look back to Michael now really getting a good look at his cut and pretty badly mangled body. I feel lucky that we can still tell that it's actually him. "Oh Michael." I mummer to myself with my eyes growing wet with tears as Gavin sobs over Michael's lifeless body.

When I awaken back in the hotel it is night.

I sit up and glance over to Gavin who is still sleeping. I decide to get up and I go to take a shower hoping that maybe it'll relax me. I don't want Gavin catching on that I am having nightmares after all.

Throughout the day Gavin would text him and the two would obviously discuss different things to help distract Michael. And he was always relieved when Michael would reply even if it was late for obvious reasons.

It wasn't until the next day, that is the third day Michael is in the hell hole, that things took a drastic turn for the worst.

Gavin and I are driving down the road when Gavin is notified of a text message.

Gavin obviously checks his phone as I continue driving.

I'm glad to hear Gavin has a text as it should mean that Michael is still alive. I glance to him long enough to see his eyes widen.

That can't be good.

Gavin's head whips to look to me almost giving him whiplash. "Geoff! We have to go to Michael's parents place. Now!" He says in urgency.

My eyes widen as I realize how serious whatever is wrong is and I nod then pulls a quick U-turn not caring if it's done illegally or not only to be going down the road as fast as I can using the GPS to find the quickest way there. My heart pounding and racing with hope that we make it on time.

Once we arrive Gavin unbuckles his seat belt then hurries out of the car not remembering to close the door.

I am hurrying after him as we rush to get into the house.

Gavin tries the front door and finds it unlocked so he opens it only for the two of us to rush inside.

We begin to look around to try to find Michael and head to look and before we can turn into the hall our eyes land upon the scene of a woman who can only be Michael's dead mother laying on the kitchen floor with blood splatter… Her lifeless eyes staring towards the ceiling. We then hear evil victory sounding laughter coming back from where we came from and at the front entrance we take the left direction and we hurry in that direction following the sound. We come across a scene of Michael on the ground by a wall and his father stalking closer with a bloody knife. We immediately spring into action dashing forward.

Gavin reaches Michael and reaches towards him in hopes that he is still alive while I leap in front of them only to grab Michael's father's wrists to fight against him from hurting either Michael or Gavin. "It's ok. I'm here." He is heard murmuring comfortingly probably to Michael.

"Gavin!" I call glancing back at him and Gavin looks to me. "Go! Get out of here! Leave him to me!"

Gavin nods and shifts Michael to pick him up on his back before hurrying towards the front door to try to get out of there.

"Running will not stop me." Michael's father laughs.

I turn back at Michael's father glaring. "You will not hurt either of them!"

"What are they to you? Toys?" Michael's father mocks making me all the more angry.

"No. They are MY SONS!" I proclaim pushing strongly against the other feeling a rush of adrenaline from needing to protect Michael and Gavin.

Michael's fathers eyes narrow and he snarls. "Ha! You spread lies! No one can be his father except me you fool."

"Family is not determined by blood." I hiss back and I try to shove Michael's father away. "It is determined by loyalty, care and the bond that you share."

"Ha!" Michael's father smirks wide. "And he is loyal to me."

"That is where you are wrong." I snarl in response to that. "All he's ever wanted was to get away from you. And now he will. Forever." I plan on making sure of that one way or another.

Michael's father roars in rage. "LIAR!"

I soon realize that I can't hold the other off and I let go dodging to the side to avoid a swipe from the weapon. I then dash forward knowing that I have to fight the other man if I am to stop this bastard of a man from chasing after Michael and Gavin. I slam a punch into Michael's fathers cheek causing the man to lean to one side. I notice that for a second the grip on the knife loosens so I take this chance and I knock it out of the man's hand.

"Why you!" Michael's father snarls. "You'll pay for this!" He lunges at me but I dash to the side causing the man to slam against the ground.

I almost start to turn as I am about to try to pin the other when my leg is grabbed. I am pulled back in such a way that I fall to the ground belly down then suddenly I am the one being pinned. I struggle but with the weight of the other man on top of me I find myself stuck.

Michael's father laughs. "What's wrong? Can't get up?" He slams a hand around the back of my neck forcing the side of my face against the ground. "This fight was already won. Now. Before I kill you there is something you must do for me."

I growl glaring at the other man.

"You will find out where the two pieces of shits went and maybe I'll just spare your life." Michael's father says in a low dangerous tone. "His life for yours. A fair trade."

My glare hardens upon hearing this. "Fuck. You." I accent each word angrily to make sure the other gets that my answer is final.

Michaels father roars in rage at this. "WHAT!? You'd rather die than give up someone who was never yours?"

"Michael is an important part of my life. He's one of my children to me." I growl still glaring at the man on top of me. "And I will not let you hurt him any longer."

Michael's father snarls and punches my head too much in rage to really aim since I bet he had meant to hit me in the face. "FOOL!" He roars at obviously me. "You are a true fool! I'll kill you then I'll steal your cell and find him myself then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Please live.

"No." I say with a smirk noticing an opening. "You're the fool."

"What!?"

I push myself up as much as I can since the other had removed his hand from my neck to punch me. I swing a punch as hard as I can to Michaels fathers cheek.

Michaels father grunts as he's hit and leans to one side a little from the blow.

I take this chance and push my body upwards practically on my hands and knees knocking the other over onto his side. I take this chance and I leap onto the man straddling his back like what had done to me. I grab the back of the others neck as well holding him down.

Michael's father struggles and I am almost thrown off but I put more force into the pinning and I win the struggle. He stops and snarls in rage. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" He demands pissed off.

"Forget it." I take out my cell and dials to call the police so this man can be arrested.

It didn't take too long for the police to arrive.

I was interviewed in a tent set up outside as an investigation goes on inside the house and I explained everything that I knew about what happened.

Once done I got permission to grab Michael's stuff for him.

I text Gavin asking him where he is as I head to get Michaels stuff.

Once I get the text with the name the Angels hospital I inform him that I spoke to the police and that I'd come with Michaels stuff.

Gavin agreed to it.

When I make it to the hospital I have a little trouble finding Gavin though I had asked around and a female paramedic pointed me in this direction. "Gavin?"

"Here."

I turn and go over to him. I reach Gavin and we hug only for me to feel some kind of wetness. I pull away looking down at my arm wondering what it is finding that it's blood then I check Gavin frowning upon seeing the blood that has soaked Gavin's shirt.

The amount is alarming as it's like a puddle of blood.

"It's ok. I'm ok." Gavin assures me then turns away sadly as his voice becomes a little quieter. "It's not mine."

As soon as I hear this I clench my teeth and clench my fists just wishing that I could have done more damage to Michael's father. I however quickly calm myself and I lead Gavin to the chairs where we settle to wait for any news.

"What happened?" Gavin asks me.

"I managed to get him pinned. I then called the police who took him away. Michael's clothes are in the car. I was allowed to grab that and the police secured the house as a crime scene." I explain. "You might be questioned and Michael probably as well."

Gavin nods and looks worriedly in the direction that Michael was probably rushed away in.

I put a comforting hand on the others shoulder but I too am also worried about what will be the end result of this.

Gavin then blinks as he thinks of something. "Um... Are we gonna tell the others anything?" He glances to me. "I mean what if Michael has to stay here for a while because of his injuries? There will be questions."

"We will worry about that when we get there." I tell him. "But I believe that we should let Michael decide if we are going to be saying anything to the others."

Gavin nods and turns to his lap.

After what felt like forever suddenly a paramedic comes over to us.

Gavin jumps to his feet at this looking extremely hopeful. "Is he going to be ok?" He asks.

The paramedic keeps a straight face as he speaks. "We've done all that we can." He begins. "His injuries are severe."

"Just the ones from today?" I get up as well. "The fresh ones?"

"There are some from a day or two ago that alarmed us as well." The paramedic admits. "Luckily he was ok from those ones because well we can only assume he treated himself."

"But he's ok now... Right?" Gavin asks almost ready to plead for an answer.

"We won't know until he wakes up." The paramedic says. "It's left up to him to fight through this... And it won't be easy... He's lost a lot of blood."

"We kind of could tell." Gavin turns to show the wet spot on his shirt.

"Right." The paramedic nods spying the blood on Gavin's shirt.

"I wish I could punch that son of a bitch who did this hard in the face again." I growl to myself clenching my hands raising one fist to be by my chest just wishing that somehow I could once again punch the man headed off to jail.

"I wish I could do that too." Gavin says putting a hand on my shoulder. "But let's let the police handle him now. We need to be here for Micool." He reminds me glancing to me as I look to him.

I let out a breath and I relax even lowering my hand. "Yes. You're right." I look to the paramedic. "May we see him? It'll help."

"Only until visiting hours are over." The paramedic says after a moment of hesitation and leads us to Michael's room.

Gavin dashes in and stops beside the bed looking Michael over.

I am not far behind and I come close enough to look to him. I can see some white tape like bandages on his torso with one shoulder also bandaged, from where the blanket doesn't cover his body. I also spot a white square bandage, I don't know the name of, on Michaels cheek as well.

Michael has the hospital oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, two IV's that are one with fluid as well as one with blood and monitors to monitor his heart and such.

The beeping of the heart monitor makes us feel some relief as if it confirms that Michael is still alive.

I come over to Gavin placing a hand on his shoulder. "I guess we will have to tell the others at least something." I say. "You stay here with Michael though." I add as Gavin glances to me. "I will worry about what to tell the others."

Gavin nods softly and I pat his shoulder before moving away.

The paramedic brings a chair over letting Gavin sit and stay next to Michael as I head out.

I step out of the room and pull out my cell deciding to text right now. I pause as I wonder what I am going to say then my phone rings showing that Jack is calling. I take a deep breath with a slight sigh then I answer it. "Hey Jack." I greet the other.

"Hey Geoff. What's up?"

"A lot." I give in.

Jack has always had this effect on me where I just can't help but admit what's wrong or that something is wrong in the first place. "What's wrong?" He asks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Waiting for you to hopefully wake up.

"Well... Where do I begin?" I pause for a moment before sighing. "Well... I guess I'll start by saying that me and Gavin know what was wrong with Michael."

"May I ask what it was?" Jack asks.

"Is... Well it kind of is not was." I say working out the words in my head as I speak. "I mean he's still recovering from it..." My mind finally works out the words in my head and I decide to go with what it has picked to say. "Listen... It's the reason me and Gavin went with him..."

"Geoff..." Jack gasps.

"I think you're starting to get an idea of what it is." I say smiling very softly glad that at least Jack is starting to get it or at least I think he is. "Don't worry. I'm more than certain that his father will be locked away for a really long time probably even for life. Now though I wish I had done something sooner... We're at the hospital and... We don't when or if he'll wake up..."

"Did you punch that son of a bitch hard?" Jacks voice sounds like he's holding back anger. Angry Jack can be pretty scary though luckily it is rather rare to see him truly angry like he is now.

I chuckle a little upon hearing Jack get angry. "I did punch him. I had to fight him before I could call the cops. Just wish I could punch him some more though."

"I would too." Jack agrees with me.

"I'm sorry we didn't say anything earlier. It's just that we didn't want to overwhelm Michael at the time." I add rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's ok. I understand." Jack assures me gently.

"Thanks. Oh and by the way… Do you think you can talk to the others? We don't know yet if we'll need to stay here or anything." I ask of him.

"Yeah I can." Jack agrees.

"Ok thanks. Just... Don't tell the fans anything. I guess we'll start with the Achievement hunter's then if Michael's comfortable with it we can tell the others..." I tell him.

"I understand. I'll keep it between us." Jack promises.

"Thank you Jack." I feel a little better about this. "If we have to stay here longer I'll take care of it since I will know if we do need to stay."

"Ok." Jack agrees.

"I should go. But nice timing." I inform him.

"It's good to know what's happening." Jack admits.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later."

We hang up and I head back into the room.

…..

I had stepped out again but this time to get me and Gavin something to eat while Gavin stays right beside Michael. I return with food and he turns to me as I walk in with some food from the hospitals cafeteria.

"I got us some soup and sandwiches." I announce.

"Smells good." Gavin says.

We use the tray meant for the bed since it's the best that we have at the moment.

Once we finish eating I place the bowls on the nightstand.

Gavin turns back to Michael, he hadn't let go of Michaels hand the entire time. "Take all the time you need." He says softly. "Truthfully. You deserve to take as long as you need to so you can rest. You deserve it for staying strong for so long."

This makes me smile softly as I watch the two. "Get well soon." I say quietly to myself.

We stay there until a doctor comes in announcing that visiting hours are over.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Gavin says to the unconscious other getting up as I do the same.

We head towards the door only to stop when we hear the heart rate monitor pick up in pace.

The doctor goes over and Gavin, on instinct, runs back over to the other and takes his hand.

It doesn't even take a minute before Michael seems to calm down.

"H-how?" The doctor gaps in amazement.

"He knows me." Gavin begins. "I believe he can either sense me or can recognize my touch."

I can believe that especially since Gavin was the one that helped him while he was on the ground so he probably recognizes a comforting and trusted touch. "Let him stay here." I ask of the doctor, who is still gaping in amazed shock, as I came back over to stand by the doctor. "It'll be better for the both of them. He's been through a lot and see so it'll help him to have someone with him. Someone he trusts and who can make him feel safe right now."

The doctor snaps his mouth shut then glances to me before looking back to Gavin and Michael. He sighs softly giving in. "Alright." He agrees. "I'll have another bed be brought in."

Gavin turns to him. "But then it'll be hard to hold his hand." He protests. "I don't want him to think I'm leaving him. He's not awake so he doesn't know."

"Well it's just the best way for you to sleep." The doctor says.

Gavin looks back to Michael then he seems to get an idea. "What if I just shared a bed with him?"

"What?" The doctor asks.

"I'll be careful. Plus we can just move him a little. I can sleep on my side." Gavin says. "I just want him to be ok even while I'm sleeping."

The doctor looks a little hesitant on the idea. "Well..."

"Please?" Gavin pleads with the doctor.

The doctor sighs. "Fine. We'll see how it goes tonight." He goes over and he carefully moves Michael.

Gavin settles on his side when there is just enough room and stays over the blanket. He gently rests his arm around Michael all while being very careful. "See? It can work."

The doctor relaxes seeing that Gavin is indeed really careful with everything about laying there. Plus Michael is still calm. "Well. I guess that works." He says.

"I'll come by tomorrow." I tell Gavin.

Gavin nods. "Ok."

I leave along with the doctor who closes the door after closing the curtains. I am soon sitting down on my bed as I am now back in the hotel room. I pull out my phone and finds texts from the other three Achievement hunters. I decide to read them.

L _et us know how it goes. Our other children know what you told me._ \- Jack.

 _How hard did you punch that piece of shit? Did you break anything?_ \- Ryan.

 _Keep us updated. We want to make sure he's ok. Good job in helping him._ \- Ray.

I smile and I begin my reply to them.

First to Jack.

 _I will keep you updated. And thanks for letting the rest of our kids know._

Then the next to Ryan.

 _I punched him as hard as I could at the time. I think I only broke his pride perhaps. If I could right now I would break something on him though._

Then the final one to Ray.

 _I will. And so do me and Gavin. Gavin gets a good amount of the credit. He was the one that carried Michael out of there and got him to a place where an ambulance could be called. I just took out the son of a bitch._

I put my phone on the nightstand when done and I lay back on my bed able to finally relax. "That reminds me... I should bring Gavin some clean clothes tomorrow." I close my eyes knowing that I should rest. "I'll worry about that tomorrow." I blink my eyes open and I find myself looking at the scene of Michael on the ground with his father stalking close with a bloody knife in hand.

Gavin rushes towards Michael. "MICOOL!" He screams as he races to him.

I rush to protect Gavin and Michael from Michael's father. I move in the way and I grab both of Michael's father's wrists fighting against him knowing that I have to protect the two I see as my sons.

"Micool! Micool please wake up!" Gavin's pleas can be heard and I continue my fight against Michael's father as I glare at him with fierce determination. "MICOOL!"

I keep my gaze locked with Michael's father as I speak to Gavin. "Go. Get Michael help. Get out of here Gavin!"

"He's gone! He's gone Geoff! We were too late!" Gavin sobs making my eyes widen.

No! This can't be happening!

Michael's father laughs at this manically. "Haha! Oh too bad for you pathetic rats."

My eyes narrow in rage and I let go of his wrists only to slam a punch into his cheek. I hear a cracking sound as I probably break his jaw but suddenly I gasp in pain. I glance down with wide pain filled eyes finding the knife stabbed into my chest and blood quickly soaking my shirt. My vision grows dark quickly then I pass out only to awaken back at the hotel room panting and in a cold sweat. I sit up slowly. "Damn that bastard." I run my fingers through my hair. "Giving me nightmares." I decide to get up since I'm awake now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The police visit.

Gavin looks at me as I come into the room holding a plastic bag. "Hey Geoff." He greets.

"Hey Gavin. I brought some clean clothes." I hold up the bag.

"Thanks." Gavin carefully gets up and takes the bag. "I'll change in the bathroom. Just stay with Micool." He slips away into the bathroom to change.

I turn back to Michael. "Hey." I greet the other. "Well I guess I'll talk to you so you know I'm here." I rub the back of my head slightly almost unsure what to say. "I'm glad that we got you out of there… Even though I do wish that it wasn't like this…. The only thing I wouldn't change would be that I got to punch the man that was hurting you." I shift then clear my throat trying to think of another thing to say.

Gavin comes out of the bathroom in clean clothes and his dirty clothes being in the bag now. "Thanks." He had changed pretty fast probably not wanting to be away from Michael for too long right now.

"No problem." I nod as Gavin sets the bag on the nightstand.

There is a knock and we turn finding a female police officer.

"Greetings." The officer walks in.

"Hello. What can we do for you officer?" Gavin asks.

"You Gavin Free?" The officer asks Gavin in which Gavin nods. "Ok. I need to talk to you. Just some questions about everything."

"Sure." Gavin agrees. "Maybe we could do it here? I'm worried Micool will panic." He glances back to the other. "I'm still here my boi." He says to the unconscious other in assurance. "Geoff is here too. And a police officer." He places a gentle hand on Michael's. "The officer wants to talk to me and I promise you that I will tell everything I know. So you can't be hurt by that man ever again."

"It would be better in a private room." The officer responds.

"It is private." Gavin turns to them.

"In a hospital this might be best if you don't mind." I remind her. "I can leave if you want."

"Geoff can go buy some more food since we don't know how long we will be here for." Gavin adds.

"Alright. Close the door on the way out." The officer gives in seeing our point.

I nod and I leave with Gavin giving me the bag of dirty clothes just before I leave. I shut the door on the way out then I head off to do a little shopping.

Over the next four days nothing exciting happened….

I of course had to call in to work saying that Michael was injured from a fight and we were allowed some more time off as long as they were kept updated.

Gavin spent his time in the hospital being with Michael and of course I would make sure to visit every day though I always had to leave when visiting hours were over.

The doctors are rather impressed with Michael's progress that he is making and are extremely grateful that he has friends like me and Gavin looking out for him even now.

Gavin and I weren't sure when Michael was going to wake up though well then again no one really did.

I went back to the hotel room hoping for some rest…. Of course when I passed out it was anything but peaceful….. I find myself standing in front of the house.

Gavin races ahead of me dashing into the bloody entrance way.

I quickly follow after him but when I enter I don't see him. I try one way and I end up in the kitchen finding the body of Michael's mother.

She is so badly hurt it looks like his father intended to paint the kitchen red.

Suddenly I hear Gavin scream from somewhere else in the house.

"NO!"

I race to go find him following the direction only to skid to a stop when I find myself in the living room.

Gavin is sitting there cradling Michael's bloody limp body in his arms sobbing loudly.

"No!" I gasp and hurry over. I reach forward but Gavin pulls Michael away but when he looks at me he relaxes. I check for a pulse but I find none and Michael's body is cold which can only mean one thing. My sight blurs and my eyes water. "No. Oh dear god no. Michael." I close my eyes letting some of my own tears escape from my eyes. "This can't be real. It fucking can't!" I once again open my eyes expecting to see the horrific scene before me but instead I see a ceiling and darkness. I sigh moving one arm over my eyes. "When will this end?" I wonder to myself. I know I'll have to meet Gavin at the hospital again and I'm just glad these horrible scenes are only nightmares.

Then on the fifth night something happened…..

Me and Gavin were in the room talking as Gavin is standing currently by the bed to stretch his legs a little while I stand a little more towards the back of the bed.

Gavin's hand on Michaels remains and he hardly even seems to notice that his palm is probably all sweaty from doing this for a bit.

There's a small shifting sound that makes us pause and we listen for any other noises.

We don't hear anything so maybe it was nothing.

Then there is a soft groan.

We whip ourselves to look to Michael who looks like he might awaken.

His head slightly shifts from one side to the other then back to staring straight up.

Gavin holds his breath in anticipation as we watch until Michaels eyes blink open to half way. He gasps obviously feeling his breath catch in his throat and thanks to his tone I know he is about to cry. "Micool." He gasps not caring that he's crying. "Oh Micool! You opened your eyes!" He flings himself onto Michael hugging him and still makes sure to be careful as he does so.

"Ga... Gavin." Michael tries to talk but obviously is having a little trouble as his voice is hoarse.

Gavin pulls away smiling wide at Michael. "It's ok. Don't strain yourself." He says gently.

I turn quickly wiping my eyes of tears wanting to be the one being strong for Michael while Gavin can bawl his eyes out over this. I turn back and I was going to move around to the other side but I think better of it just in case it surprises him or he's too weak to look back and forth between us on either sides. I instead go to beside Gavin who is now pretty much sitting on the bed beside Michael. "It's good to see you're awake."

Michaels still half open eyes look slightly questioningly at us wanting to know what happened.

"Well you texted me asking for help then we raced over. We hurriedly looked around until we found you. You were laying on the ground with him in the room. We moved quickly and Geoff took care of him while I took care of you. I carried you off to some store to get you help while Geoff stayed behind to take care of him. We got you to this hospital and don't worry. He was taken by the police. I'm certain that he will never hurt you again." Gavin explains keeping Michael's father as just him to try to make it a little easier on Michael if he can.

Michael blinks slowly still keeping his eyes half open. He seems to understand the story of what happened as us two guess that once he was on the ground things were a blur for him. He then has a gaze with a question in it and though while I can't read it seems that Gavin can.

Gavin swallows harshly before answering the question that Michael is silently asking. "No. She's gone." He says hesitantly. "When looking for you we found her body."

Michael blinks sadly then turns away a little.

Gavin hugs him as best as he can.

I decide to step out guessing that the hospital staff might want to know that Michaels awake.

Plus it'll give the two a little time together alone so Gavin can do what he does to help Michael.

I know that Gavin is right now the best choice between us to help our friend. I wander nearby for a bit before approaching a nurse. "Michaels finally awake." I inform her.

"Lead the way." The nurse says and I lead her to Michael's room.

When we get there Gavin is practically laying next to Michael like he's done a lot over the time that Michaels been here. While Michael looks like he could use some more rest with his eyes threatening to close again.

The nurse heads over and Gavin turns only to see her and wipes his eyes with one hand keeping the other still on Michaels. "It's good that you woke up." She says. "This is a good sign that your healing will probably be successful."

"See? I told you that you're strong Michael. You're truly bloody amazing my boi." Gavin says with a slight sniffle.

Michaels eyes finally flutter shut as he falls back into unconsciousness.

Gavin gently moves a strand of hair to behind the others ear. "Sleep well." He says in a caring and gentle tone. "You're doing really good."

I really hope that this recovery continues and that he really does make a full recovery. I ended up going back to the hotel with Michael not waking up again but it gives me some relief that he awoke even once. "Maybe the nightmares will go away." I say to myself then I lie in bed closing my eyes. I blink open my eyes to see myself fighting Michael's father. I glance back and notice that there is no Michael or Gavin but there is still blood left over.

Gavin must have already ran off to get Michael help.

I turn back to Michael's father but he manages to break through and slashes my cheek. I take a jump back to avoid getting hit again. I prepare to fight him some more but he laughs.

"Sorry pussy." His father snickers. "I have more important business to attend to. I can't let those two rats get too far!" He then runs off.

I chase after him trying to stop him but he gives me the slip in the alley. I decide to head to try to find Gavin and Michael before he does. I am about to take out my phone when I hear Gavin's scream.

"NO!"

I follow it and I skid to a stop finding Gavin in front of a store with an employee and Michael. I approach. "Gavin? What happened?" I ask.

"He's gone!" Gavin sobs. "He's gone Geoff! We were too late!"

I shut my eyes tightly and I shake my head vigorously hoping and praying to wake up. I open my eyes but I find that the three are gone. "Was it my imagination?" I wonder so I grab my cell and I begin texting Gavin ignoring the fact that it has begun to rain. I text him asking where he is.

The response was one I had hoped never to read.

 _He's gone Geoff! We were too late! The doctors say that he was pronounced dead not long after arriving! There was nothing they could do!_

I close my eyes not wanting it to be true. "What are we going to tell the others?" I ask hoping that this isn't real life… I feel lucky I awoke soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Recovery progress.

When I arrived at the hospital Gavin looked thoughtful and jumped when I walked in.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Sorry." Gavin's eyes flicker down. "I had a horrible dream that Michael's father burst through those doors carrying that bloody knife. He was bloody too. He finished Michael off… I couldn't do anything." He closes his eyes tightly and bites his bottom lip obviously wanting Michael to live through this.

I go over and place a hand on his shoulder and he looks to me. "It's okay." I say. "Michael's still here and his father is off to prison."

Gavin nods and wipes his eyes with a sniffle. "Yeah. Okay." He confirms making me smile softly.

Over the next week things progressed rather nicely even if the nightmares continued for me but they toned down over the days...

The first night I dreamt that we arrived and I fought off his father…. Only for Michael to end up dying in Gavin's arms as we tried to save him.

On the second day of the week Michael was starting to wake up a little more. This made Gavin really happy and he spoke to Michael every time that he awoke as Michael stayed quiet mostly listening though communicating mostly using looks. Gavin never minded at all because he didn't want Michael to strain himself and obviously never got upset in the least bit or even angry when Michael would fall unconscious again even if he was in the middle of saying something. He like me was always just happy with the fact that Michael had at least awoken even when it didn't last long.

That night I had a dream where Michael's father stole my cell phone found out where the two were going then killed me leaving me with knowing that he was going to kill them as well.

On the fourth day of the week Michael was able to hold a small conversation. So Gavin and Michael would talk about things going with whatever topic came up as I walked in on a few conversations and when I came in he would sometimes join in on the conversations. We had a few good laughs over a few topics.

That night it was a dream where a police officer came to our hotel room explaining that Michael and his mother died and that they came here as Michael was about to send a text to Gavin before dying.

On the fifth day of the week Michael was allowed to be wheeled around in a wheelchair though only for a little bit. So I and mainly Gavin went around with him taking turns pushing the wheel chair and holding a few small conversations with Michael as we went around the hospital like on an exploration.

The night it was a dream where we arrived and the house was surround by cops with yellow tape to block it off. The officers told us there was a double murder that went on in there and so me and Gavin through our grief explained what we knew.

On the sixth day… Well… It was a big day for us because the sixth day was the day that the police came to the hospital to talk to Michael.

One officer was the one that Gavin knew that he had talked to.

"Greetings." The officer that didn't talk to Gavin says. "Is it ok if we talk to you about what happened?" He asks Michael.

Michael stiffens but nods anyways.

"Ok. Why don't you two get some fresh air." The officer suggests turning to Gavin and I.

Gavin and I start to leave though Gavin moves hesitantly.

"Wait!"

We all turn back to Michael.

"They... They can stay." Michael tells them. "If they want to that is."

The female officer looks sympathetic and nods. "Alright. If they want to then they can stay."

Gavin rushes to Michael's side to be there with him.

I decide to stay around because I want to hear it. I know that I won't like what I'll hear but I want... No... I need to hear it. I kind of watch Gavin and Michael as we wait for it to begin.

Both of us believe that there is no way that they could become even angrier at Michaels father than we already are so it should be ok to listen.

Michael takes a deep breath glancing down. "Where do I even start?" He asks a little quietly.

"Tell us as much as you can." The female officer says as the male officer is ready to write notes.

Michael nods and links hands with Gavin before he begins. He talks about events from before Rooster teeth then after he's said what he thinks should be enough he moves on to when he came here for a visit… The same visit that ended with him being in the hospital…

With every event described Gavin and I feel more and more angry at Michaels father surprising us because we obviously didn't think it was possible.

Gavin stayed right beside Michael the entire time and would silently assure and comfort Michael as he continues with the story.

When it was over with Michael explaining how he had ran then got attacked in which things became a blur as well as what he experienced when unconscious before waking up for the first time after Gavin and I saved him, Michael was just barely managing to hold back tears as he told the story.

Though through the story he had let a few slip by without noticing.

"Thank you." The female officer says and Gavin pulls Michael close. "This information and the other charges will sentence him to life." She informs Michael.

Michael nods then buries his face into Gavin's chest by his shoulder slightly clutching a part of Gavin's pant leg that is closest to him with one hand.

The officers and I leave as Michael cries to Gavin. We are going to let Gavin do his thing to comfort the other.

"Thank you. For helping to make sure that the son of a bitch is put away for good." I say turning to the officers.

"I'm glad we could help." The female officer nods then the two head off.

I decide to go get all three of us some food and I walk in that direction since I still want to give Gavin and Michael some space at the moment. I later lay in my bed in the hotel wondering what nightmare awaited me this time. I close my eyes and I find myself in the Achievement hunter office. I raise my head from my arms crossed on my desk. I feel like I should be remembering something. I turn and see Gavin but somehow this doesn't feel right.

Suddenly Gus shows an officer in and we turn to him.

"Are you friends of Michael Jones?" The officer asks.

I stand up my arms falling to my sides. "Yes. What happened? Is he okay?"

The officer removes his hat and looks at us trying to seem as professional as possible. "I'm sorry but there was a murder… I'm afraid your friend and his mother were dead when the police arrived."

The room falls into shocked dead silence.

"H-how? Wh-who would do such a thing?" I demand my voice cracking because I want to cry.

"We believe it to be his father." The officer informs us. "He was nowhere to be found but there is more proof than that." He explains. "We found clear signs of abuse in that home."

There are gasps of shock and horror.

"So you were unaware of any abuse?" The officer asks.

"Well before Michael left he did seem really down to the point that it scared us. He didn't tell us what was wrong no matter what we tried." I explain to him. "It was such a big and sudden drop that it terrified us… Then…. He had gone on his visit."

"I see." The officer nods. "Well I do believe that his actions before leaving do support the evidence of abuse. I am sorry you had to find out this way."

I can't hold it in anymore and I break down crying… I have never been so happy to awaken in my hotel bed.

On the seventh day of the week the nurse did an examination before confirming that Michael could leave the hospital probably tomorrow.

That night it was just a dream where Michael ended up dying with me and Gavin in the hospital room with him. Michael suddenly flat lined and Gavin screamed as we realized what was happening. I had gotten a nurse but she told us there was nothing that they could do and that Michael was gone. Gavin's screams of loss mixed with the sound of Michael flat lining followed me inside of my head as I went to visit the two of them.

Now it's the first day of the week after that.

Me and Gavin have backed off and watch as Michael is checked over as a final check to ensure he really can be let out of the hospital.

Michael has done so well to recover especially when Gavin was at his side which was almost all the time.

It worked though especially since Gavin didn't want to leave Michaels side much anyways.

The doctor pulls away putting his stethoscope down around his shoulders as he had them before when he walked in. "Well everything looks fine." He says. "Though I will suggest weekly bandage changes until the worst wounds close up a bit more." He explains. "Also don't do much physical activity for a bit. It'll help you heal a lot better if you rest."

"When would he be able to fly?" I ask figuring that Michael would get bad memories of we stayed in this city too long.

It might remind him of the pain he's gone through.

"I wouldn't suggest flying until about a day or two. Though check with a doctor before you go to your flight."

"Alright." I nod in understanding.

"I'll get the papers." The doctor heads off out of the room to do so.

"Yay. You're going to be released!" Gavin chirps happily.

"It's nice to be able to actually get out of this place." Michael admits.

The doctor comes back and I fill out the papers before we head off then I race out to get Michael clean clothes.

Michael got to change into clean clothes that I got from my rented car while I take the outfit Michael was wearing when he arrived at the hospital out to the car in a plastic bag.

After all the clothes were not clean thanks to the event that brought him to the hospital.

Once we are all set we head on out of the hospital with Gavin holding Michaels hand and their fingers intertwine as they walk with me in the lead yet still able to see them as we leave the hospital.

Michael blinks for a moment as the sunlight hits his eyes since he's been mostly resting in bed inside of the hospital. He follows Gavin right now since he probably knows where we are going.

We make it to the car and pile in.

Gavin and Michael get into the back with I of course get into the driver's seat.

"You can stay with us at our hotel." I say as I start the car up.

"Thank you." Michael says and soon we are driving off to the hotel. He leans over resting his head on Gavin's shoulder as I spot it in the rear view mirror.

Gavin smiles gently and lets him.

The ride there was rather quiet then when we arrive and park Gavin leads Michael to the hotel room.

We enter the room and Michael glances around seeing two double beds with a nice looking room that could be three to four stars.

"You can sleep next to me or Geoff." Gavin says. "It's up to you." He says and I can tell that he really wanted to say that Michael should sleep next to him but he also wanted to let Michael have a choice. He obviously doesn't want to be seen as controlling in any way.

"Can I sleep with you?" Michael asks glancing to Gavin.

"Of course you and Gavin can share a bed." I assure him. "In a way it'll be like back at the hospital."

Michael nods softly and Gavin shows him which bed is theirs.

We soon are all settled on our beds deciding to watch a little bit of TV for now as we relax a little in the hotel room.

I had been told by Jack that they had only told the fans that us three would be gone longer than planned but never actually explained why to them.

The fans were curious but when they couldn't really get an answer they eventually stopped trying and they just can't wait for the three of us to be back.

The whole day we spent relaxing in the hotel room and when it got late we settled down under the covers to get some sleep.

And even better that night I didn't really have a true nightmare… I only had a dream of us flying home together on the plane with Michael next to me and Gavin on Michael's other side… The only thing that scared me was glancing back and spotting Michael's father glaring at me obviously stalking us to kill Michael. But the sight of Michael and Gavin sleeping cuddling together was a sight I smiled at when I awoke.

The next day we came with Michael being taken to a doctor to ask if he could fly yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Tell us he can fly please.

If he could we planned to go the next day and spend the rest of today keeping Michael happy and relaxed.

We enter the doctor's office and I go to the front desk.

"We are here to see..." I glance down to the small note with the name of the doctor as well as location that the hospital gave me since they would send Michaels medical files to the doctor on the note. "Doctor Patly." I look back up to the lady.

"For Michael?" The woman asks since we had called ahead to make sure that we will get in a little faster than just walking in.

"Yes." I confirm.

"Take a seat. The doctor will be with you in a moment."

I settle next to Gavin in the chairs.

Gavin and Michael are checking something out in the magazine that had been sitting on one of the end tables there.

I close my eyes letting myself relax until we are called up to see the doctor.

It is now pretty much the moment of truth of what will happen over the next day or two.

The doctor comes in looking over the files and looks up. "Greetings. I am Doctor Patly." He introduces himself. "You are here to see if Michael can fly correct?"

"That is correct." I confirm.

Doctor Patly puts the file down on the small counter. "This probably won't take long at all." He says and goes over starting his examination of Michael with his stethoscope.

Gavin and I wait a little away from the two for Michael to get the all clear or well we at least hope that he does.

Doctor Patly finally steps back after a little of checking Michael and turns with a smile. "He's all good to fly."

Gavin smiles and goes over to Michael. "You hear that Micool! You're clear to fly."

Michael chuckles softly. "Yeah I heard." He confirms.

I nod and I open my phone texting Jack the news that we will be flying back tomorrow.

We leave the doctor's office after that.

"Hey. Know any good places to get something to eat? I think this calls for a celebration." I suggest with a smile as I glance to Michael in the rear view mirror as I drive

"Well in the next right turn there is a nice Cafe." Michael suggests.

"Ok." I nod and I move into the correct lane to turn.

Michael starts talking to Gavin. "And the others?"

"Only the Achievement hunters know." Gavin answers. "We had to say something because we were staying longer."

Michael nods and leans against Gavin. "I'm actually kind of glad I won't have to explain."

"This one?" I ask glancing back at them in the rear view mirror.

Michael opens his eyes and looks to the cafe that I am moving slowly by. "Yup. That's the one." He confirms.

I find a nearby parking lot and I pull in parking in a good spot. "Ok!" I turn off the car and we all unbuckle our seat belts before getting out of the car.

W head to where the cafe is with Gavin on Michaels right and I am on Michaels left.

"Are you excited to get back to work?" Gavin asks Michael curiously as we look at him.

Michael turns to look to him. "Actually yeah I kind of am."

"That's good to hear." I comment.

"What kind of ridiculous thing do you think will happen when we get back?" Michael asks glancing to me.

I can't help but laugh slightly. "Who the fuck knows!" I say smiling. "It could be anything." I point out. "This is Rooster Teeth we are talking about! Not to mention the Achievement hunters mostly." I slightly wave my hands in the air as I speak to emphasize what it is that I am saying.

Michael and Gavin chuckle at this as I lower my arms glad to hear them laugh.

"True true." Michael says in agreement. "I guess we will find out when we get there.

"Yes." Gavin says in agreement.

"Table for three?" A waitress asks as we arrive.

"That is correct." I confirm.

"Alright. Right this way." The waitress leads us over to a table and we settle down basically like how we were walking but this time at a round café table. She sets the small menus down then heads off to let us decide what we want.

"Alright so how about that game papers please? Have you ever tried it?" Gavin asks Michael and I.

"Yeah." Michael says. "It's definitely interesting game. It's kind of simple yet rather good."

"It can get really complicated though." I add. "Especially when they add and add rules on and on so you don't go as fast as before. You get less people checked."

"Yeah it's in a way realistic like that." Michael says.

"I think that the secret society is actually really creepy." Gavin says. "They freaked me out."

"Maybe they were meant to freak you out." Michael offers as an idea.

"Maybe." Gavin nods.

We begin discussing whether the secret society was evil or actually in the right in what they had been doing only pausing to order what it is that we want before resuming. Eventually the topic drifted off to the weirdest achievements that we have ever gotten in video games. Pretty much the topic was just video games the whole time that we were there at the cafe.

The whole day Gavin and I did a good job of keeping Michael relaxed and happy even having fun ourselves of course.

That night there was no dream at all but I awaken to find Michael awake as Gavin continues to sleep.

"You okay?" I ask sitting up and he looks to me from where he is sitting on the edge of his and Gavin's bed.

"Yeah. Just a dream." Michael glances to the window.

I sit up fully. "What was it about?"

"That man who is my father came into the Achievement hunter office and killed me then as my vision faded I saw him attack the others." Michael explains.

I smile softly and I get up going over to him. I place a hand on his shoulder in which he turns to look to me. "It's okay." I tell him. "It was just a dream. He'll never hurt you again. He has a life sentence for jail."

Michael smiles softly and nods. "Thanks." He says pulling me into a hug.

I accept it hugging him back gently. "Don't worry about it."

We pull away after a few moments.

"Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah I think so." He crawls back to try to sleep.

"Okay goodnight." I head back to my own bed hearing a soft goodnight in response. I settle back in my own bed to get some more sleep myself.

The next day…..

We have just boarded the plan and are sitting down at our seats.

Gavin got the seat next to Michael and I am across from them.

I glance to them.

Michael leans back relaxing in the seat closing his eyes for a moment.

Gavin glances past Michael to glance out of the window for a few moments checking out the airports space that he can see. "I can just imagine us playing GTA V and running around the airport to try to steal planes right about now."

Michael laughs. "Man that would be interesting." He opens his eyes and slightly looks to Gavin only slightly tilting his head and mostly moving his eyes to do so. "But if we were in this airport in the game then there wouldn't really be anything that would be worth stealing with it being just planes to carry people like this one."

"Maybe if the plane was a Pokémon plane. They do exist!" Gavin adds.

Michael looks slightly thoughtful and nods. "Yeah true. Then we would get to ride in video game style."

The two then laugh at this.

I turn away smiling myself. My family is going to all be back together soon.

Then we can be a happy family again.

Plus the nightmares seem to have completely gone away at least for me but the other two aren't really complaining about nightmares at least not since their last nightmare so technically them too.

In what feels like no time we are in the air heading back to Austin Texas.

For the first bit Gavin and Michael talked while I decided to watch a movie then about halfway they stopped talking as Michael ended up falling asleep after looking out the window for a little bit. So Gavin seems to have started his own movie.

"Thank you." Michael thanks us once at the airport.

After arriving at Austin Texas Michael and Gavin end up heading to Michael's place to hang out.

They got there by me driving them of course.

I left to go get some rest at my own place. I enter and Griffon comes over to me.

"It went well?" Griffon asks and I nod.

"Michael is back here alive." I tell her and she looks really relieved.

"Well there is going be a meteor shower tonight." Griffon informs me.

"Ohh I should tell Gavin." I text him figuring that the two of them could enjoy that. I then help set up the lounge chairs with blankets so we could watch the meteor shower.

It soon becomes time….

With Griffon next to me and Millie sitting in front of us we watch it in amazement.

At work….. The next day…..

Everyone in the Achievement hunter office are anxious to see Michael again and turn hopeful when I walk in.

"When is Michael coming?" Jack asks me.

"Probably soon or so. I don't know." I tell him and he nods in understanding.

The instant that Michael and Gavin walk in Michael is swarmed with hugs from the others as Gavin and I watch.

"I'm so happy to see that you are back!" Ray says practically in tears.

Ryan adds an arm around his raven boyfriend keeping his other arm around Michael as he speaks. "It truly is good to see you back here."

Jack is already in tears. "My son is back!" He cries happily.

Michael hugs them as best as he can. "It is good to be back." He admits.

As the year passed Michael made good progress completely going back to his normal self and being home with us his friends really helped him a lot.

Gavin has now practically moved in with Michael and is obviously Michael's safety net as we have noticed at work whenever Michael needed assurance or comfort Gavin was always quick to give it to him like an instinct. He would do things like sometimes he will brush his hand against Michael's arm during let's plays and sometime he would just seemingly randomly hug the red head even when Michael was editing. He always seems to be something solid to help keep Michael from falling and just help him just generally just be able to exist.

We let him do what he had to because it definitely is working since Michael would relax rather quickly whenever Gavin assured or comforted him in any way that he used. We just did our part as best as we can as to try to also help out the other as best as we can.

And it came to no surprise when Gavin and Michael began dating each other.

I smile as I can tell that their love will last a lifetime.

The end.


End file.
